Bored
by Stephosaur
Summary: Magnus Bane is bored and trying his hardest to not disturb his boyfriend but our favorite Shadowhunter has some ideas for keeping them both entertained. Smut, and a dose of fluffiness


**Bored**

**So I'm going nuts about the TMI movie coming out soon and the lack of Alec or Magnus pics has gotten me into a funk, so this fic has made me calm my malec feels. Hope you enjoy it! **

**Summary: **

_Magnus bane is bored and trying his hardest to not disturb his boyfriend but our favorite Shadowhunter has some ideas for keeping them both entertained. _

Magnus was snapping his fingers toward the ceiling of his apartment, a different shade of blue appearing with each snap. The bored out of his mind, Warlock was attempting to find the perfect shade of blue to paint his entire apartment in but it was partly to show off his magical abilities to his lazy boyfriend who was sprawled on the floor, a beaded pink pillow under his head while he held a book in front of his face.

Without once looking away from the passage he was currently rereading for the fifth time, Alec said, "Magnus, stop trying to paint your apartment the shade of my eye color. As flattering as it is, I would prefer to not feel like I'm living in a blue smurf's home."

Alec chuckled quietly before licking a thumb to turn a page of his novel.

Magnus scoffed, "Darling please not everything is about you, but just to quench my curiosity would you say that, that color-" He gestured toward the ceiling-"is close enough?"

Alec smiled at the exasperated expression on his boyfriend's face.

"Mags I think you have to calm down on the renovation fix you're on right now."

The Warlock threw his arms up in the air letting them flop over his head; he knew Alec was right of course; he had already remodeled the kitchen to resemble one that a professional chef would dream to have in his entire culinary career.

While Magnus made granite counters appear and fancy cooking equipment take residency on the pristine counters, Alec sat on a breakfast stool wondering if his boyfriend was taking his hobby a little too far, considering the fact that the Warlock was as Alec said, adorably hopeless in the kitchen. It turned out that out of the two; Alec was the best at cooking.

Then came the remodeling of the bathroom, the living room ( after the constant request to move, his "perky butt" and sit somewhere else) Alec had decided to simply lay on the floor and watch furniture fly through the air and walls change a different color with every blink he gave. Back then this would have fazed him but now he was used to his boyfriend's quirks. He thought they were endearing.

Magnus exclaimed, "I can't help it, that's what I do when I'm so bored that I am on the brink of losing my mind."

Dramatic much, thought Alec. The comment did bother him, he often wondered what was it that made the warlock so infatuated with him, he wasn't a social butterfly like his younger sister, nor was he the strongest and fastest like Jace. He had a wiry body, with bright blue eyes and dark hair that he could never manage to control. Maybe Magnus was starting to realize all of his unspoken insecurities. Maybe he wanted someone a little more exciting and adventurous, unlike him who's idea of a fun time was raiding a library and reading for hours and hours until his eyes were about to pop out of his head.

The blue eyed teen kept his eyes focused on the book before quietly asking, "Do you think I'm boring?"

The Warlock was holding out his hands in a frame as if he were a camera man attempting to find the right angle or focus before whipping around to face his boyfriend. A second later a strange piece of furniture appeared in front of the windows it appeared to be a combination of a bookcase and some stature with arms. Alec actually liked it.

His gaze fell on Alec who was holding his arms over his chest; the book he had been so engrossed with was being tightly hugged to his chest. Those beautiful pink lips were tucked in the corner of his mouth; cerulean eyes stared at him under choppy bangs.

_Oh Alec._

Being the outspoken, often lacking tack and consideration, the Warlock was used to blurting whatever came to mind even if it was a bit offensive but he admonished himself whenever he forgot that underneath that rough exterior that came with being a Shadowhunter there was a sensitive often insecure boy. And by the hurt tone in said boy's voice, the older man knew that he had flubbed up and said something to poke at one of the insecurities Alec possessed.

He wanted to run over to his boyfriend who appeared so small in his huddled form. But he knew from experience that when Alec was hurting he had to approach slowly or risk being closed off and having the problem disappear. He didn't want that.

In a soft voice, he explained, "No, no, no sweetheart. You are not boring, quite the opposite really."

Magnus said this with such sincerity that Alec slowly unfolded himself, feeling a little more at ease.

"Then what's the problem?"

Magnus saw the sudden tense atmosphere slowly dissipate, but he knew there was still some uncertainty swimming in those brilliant eyes of his lover.

He would have to fix that but how?

Magnus decided to focus on the question being aimed at him at the moment. He crossed his legs at the ankle, moving in a more comfortable position on the couch.

"It's just that you have your book to which I already know the ending to and I didn't want to bother you. But I guess I did just that so um you go back to your reading, while I attempt to repaint our home. And if for some reason it resembles the color of your eyes that is purely coincidental."

With a quick flash of smile that displayed the Warlock's kitten like teeth so white and sharp, Magnus turned his attention to his renovation.

Alec took pity on his clearly bored out of his boyfriend, his heart skipped a beat at the sweet consideration the Warlock had for him. Reading books was his hobby like Magnus's hobby of changing the entire design of the house, and if anything tried to disturb him, he would be in a perpetually bad mood for the rest of the day.

The blue-eyed teen made exceptions for Magnus though, because he was special and had his little glittery pinky wrapped around his heart.

He decided to indulge the man of his life a bit; Alec glanced up at the ceiling, a wide smile spreading across his face. Turning to face Magnus, he commented:

"Well for the color I think you're relatively close but my eyes are a shade lighter though, remember you have to take into account the light coming from outside." He gestured toward the wide windows. His hand slowly fell back to his side at the latest renovation and perhaps his most favorite of all. The window sills had comfy cushions and his favorite wool blanket folded over it. He had a feeling that this renovation had been done specifically for him. Alec smiled as he turned to face his boyfriend. His mouth fell open in silent awe. The light streaming through it engulfed the Warlock in a glow that made him appear as an angel. That is, if angels wore leather pants with green mesh shirts and hooped earrings on the corners of their eyebrows.

Magnus raised an impressive eyebrow toward the teen who continued to read his book but this time only half- interested. He snapped his long fingers fiercely, the dark indigo disappearing and the ceiling was back to its original color, egg shell. Or as Alec called it, white.

His catlike eyes fell on the teen sprawled on the plushy carpet, "Since when have you been interested in interior design?"

Alec placed his book, face down beside him. He knew he could never finish a book when he was with Magnus. There were always better things to do or to distract him when he was with the man he loved more than life.

"Well you always cancel shows that I record on the television to record yours and I guess I may have picked something up."

He offered a cheeky grin before stretching his body languidly on the floor. Magnus smiled fondly at those nights they would spend in front of the television, watching trashy TV shows. Alec so sweetly called them the insides of Magnus's head. The younger of the two would be nestled in the Warlock's arms, both arms over his, while the Downworlder rested his chin on top of Alec's dark hair.

"Well good to know that some of my fantastic self is wearing off on you."

Magnus resorted to changing the shape of the windows, how the occupants of the apartment opposite of theirs, failed to notice was a mystery to Alec. He thought that their must be a pretty strong glamour on the building.

Alec sighed, before bringing his knees to his chest and hugging them close, he leaned his forehead against them before turning slightly catch a better glimpse into Magnus green eyes with tints of yellow surrounding the iris. Some would so they were odd looking but Alec thought they were absolutely captivating.

He began to crawl on all fours toward the lean man spread gracefully across the coach. Alec sometimes wondered if his boyfriend was a part time model. No one could look like they were posing for a copy of Vogue by simply lying there.

Magnus stopped his hand flicking as he noticed from the corner of his catlike eyes, his gorgeous boyfriend crawling toward him, a delicious swing in those hips as he approached him.

"Yes baby crawl for me, more tiger less cute kitten! Rawr!"

He made a clawing motion with his right hand, sending blue sparks from his fingers to fall on the floor.

Alec shook his head, "Stop being a weirdo, you pervy photographer."

His steel blue eyes flinched at the sudden flash that came from the Polaroid that Magnus had made magically appear in his hands.

Magnus nodded appreciatively at the photo in his hand. "That is definitely a keeper, sweetums."

Polling his eyes, Alec rested his head on his folded arms beside Magnus head on the armrest. He stretched his neck a bit to get a better view of the photo, he groaned at how awkward he appeared in the photo.

"Ugh Mags I look like an amateur porn star trying to look sexy but coming off as constipated."

The older of the two laughed heartily at Alec's comment, he looked like some preteen hugging a poster of some pop star as he held the photo close to his heart. Alec could only grin happily at hearing the wonderful carefree sound coming from his lover's mouth. It was one of his favorite things about the man.

"Well dear Alexander," Magnus ran a smooth knuckle from Alec's strong jaw to his cheek, "you're my sexy porn star."

Alec made an odd face at the comment, "Uh thank you I guess?"

Magnus chuckled warmly, "And I think you look radiant. You always do."

The last part sounded so genuine and so full of love, Alec felt warmth in his belly and a heat spread up his neck and to his face before whispering, "And I think you look beautiful."

The couple shared a silent conversation between their unwavering gazes. The warlock reached a hand to gently cup Alec's cheek before moving down to kiss his boyfriend on his soft, pink lips.

Alec hummed appreciatively, he moved up from his crouched position on the floor to being on his knees as he moved his lips in harmony with Magnus's.

He felt his boyfriend's tongue poke teasingly at his lips, wanting entrance into his warm cavern. Alec was more than happy to oblige. Their tongues met, both men sighed in content, taking each other's unique taste while attempting to get as physically as possible, body wise.

Magnus at some point during their passionate kissing had placed his hands on Alec's slim waist before moving the light Shadowhunter to straddle his hips. The contact of their growing erections created delightful sensations for both of them.

Alec parted their lips, opening his sapphire eyes before smirking at the slight sheen of wetness on his older boyfriend's red swollen lips.

"So much for being bored, huh?"

His hands explored the strong chest beneath Magnus's shirt, before leaning forward on the warlock's hard, muscled body. Two sneaky hands moved lower from the small of his back to the back pockets of his jeans.

They gave a rough squeeze, making Alec hold back a high pitch whine by biting on his lower lip. A thumb ran across the bitten lip, making a sharp gasp fall from his lips. He glanced down to see catlike eyes and their pupil full blown, wanton lust was so clear in those magnificent eyes.

Breathless, Magnus said, "No baby I want to hear all those lovely sounds of yours."

Magnus smirked mischievously, his hands moving from their naughty position to shoving them slyly inside Alec's pants. He felt his boyfriend's boxer covered firm, round ass under his own hands. He couldn't resist, he squeezed each cheek, wanting desperately to take Alec right there on the coach. The harsh gasping coming from the man on top of him was enough to tell the Warlock that he was as turned on as he was.

In a husky tone, "You make my life way more exciting when you're with me. But especially when you're like this, so open, not afraid to be your adorable, unique and sexy self."

Alec gave him a shy smile before quickly pecking Magnus on the lips. The Downworlder stared at the expanse of Alec's long neck, seeing his Adam's apple bob with each deep breath he took to keep himself from coming.

Alec felt his heart beat furiously at the look Magnus was giving him, he growled before bringing their lips to crash against each other. This act of passion made their teeth clink and lips miss a fraction of an inch. But it was perfect for them.

"I hope you weren't going to spend the day renovating the apartment babe, because it would be a shame for me to take care of this problem without your skillful hands and talented mouth to help me out."

Magnus felt his mouth go dry, except for the small drool that was threatening to spill over. The husky, deep voice his boyfriend used whenever they were in the heat of the moment never failed to arouse the warlock. That voice made him do just about anything for the Shadowhunter.

He gulped rather loudly, as the angel looking teen in his arms began to sensually roll his hips against his own, causing a deep moan to escape the Warlock's mouth.

"Uh nope, free. Anything for you darling." Alec grinned cheekily at the usually composed man, bringing him to a disheveled state.

"Good, take us to the bedroom." He nipped Magnus's bottom lip. "Now."

A mischievous glint lit like a fire within the man's catlike eyes, "No problem, just hold on tight baby."

The blue eyed teen gave an unmanly squeal as he tightened his arms around Magnus's neck, while two hands gripped the back of his thighs to secure themselves around his waist.

Alec giggled lightly as Magnus began peppering sweet kisses against his sensitive neck. His laughter soon turned into breathy moans as he was stretched across the king-sized bed, covered in purple silk sheets. His eyes rolled to the back of his head as open-mouth kisses began to slowly trail down his neck. The teen gasped harshly at the wonderful sensations those sinful lips and sharp teeth were creating on his skin. Alec pulled tightly at the long black strands of hair that had fallen from their usual perfect form.

He gasped, "Magnus…"

His hands were suddenly held down against the bed, the sudden force making the bed creak even more so. Alec enjoyed giving control to Magnus during their love making and he was sure the Warlock enjoyed it as well. It was a way of Alec showing how much he trusted his boyfriend. Trusting people never came easy to Alec but with Magnus, it was like a bird taking off into flight, easy and natural.

The grip on his to his wrists made them unable to move but they were loose enough to allow him to clench tightly at the bed sheets rustling under beneath their bodies. He gave shuddering breaths as a warm thigh began to move slowly against his aching cock. He needed release oh so desperately.

"Oh Magnus…please."

Magnus was leaning on his chest trailing a wet pink tongue over the sternum of Alec's bare chest, before licking the sweat collecting at the collarbone. The taste was simply intoxicating. Catlike eyes flickered up to see his lover's debauched appearance. The mess he called hair was damp from the sweat, the evidence of his hands trailing through the silky locks made them stand up at odd angles, the pink blush covering the porcelain skin radiated the heat coming of from the aroused teen. Alec looked absolutely gorgeous.

Green-yellow eyes met sapphire eyes, half parted but wide enough to display the lust so evident and the raw passion burning within them. His lips hovered over Alec's. Magnus trailed his tongue over the bow of his lover's top lip, whispering, "What do you want me to do, darling?"

Alec wrenched his hands away from the loosened grip, finally able to grip tightly at the tangled hair of the Warlock. A soft moan came from Magnus, his eyes tightly shut before slowly fluttering them open to stare into Alec's face.

The teen panted, "Take me, I'm yours."

Their lips met once more but this time with a sweeter kiss. It was full of understanding and love, along with the passion each man felt for one another.

In a low, deep voice, Magnus whispered, "As you wish, darling." With amazing swiftness, the lean man turned them over on the bed. Preparing to worship every part of his boyfriend's beautiful body.

* * *

As both men lay thoroughly exhausted but not complaining, on the rumpled bed they attempted to recover their breath, while shooting glances at one another, each sporting a silly grin. As Alec traced a pattern on his forearm, Magnus absentmindedly thought of how thrilling everything was when you were with that special person, so special, that with the mere mention of their name made hummingbirds flutter excitedly in your belly, that hearing their voice created a wave of calm over you, that person who had these affects made everything more exciting and thrilling. He was proud to say that, that special someone was at his side.

Magnus at times couldn't believe how fortunate he was to have Alec in his life. His eyes fluttered shut at the sensations that Alec was creating by running his fingers slowly up and down his chest, leaving goose bumps in their path.

He remembered moments filled with them sitting in each other's embrace as they watched reruns of fashion shows while sharing junk foods. Moments when they would whisper sweet declarations of love to each other or share their dorky inside jokes into the other's ear. There was one obvious thing that was common in all of these moments spent together and that was they were never bored, they never needed anything but the person beside them. Magnus knew from the beginning that Alec was all he wanted and needed.

He whispered, "I love you Alexander."

The lean man lay on his side; the cool sheet was artistically draped around his bare hips. Magnus ran a long finger down Alec's jaw, before tracing the bow of the top lip.

Alec was attempting to catch his breath after their wild lovemaking. Stamina was truly on their side, the pleasantly exhausted teen thought. His porcelain neck was peppered with vivid red hickeys and bites, granted he was in post-sex haze, he would gladly go to the Institute with the markings that were testimony of the love he and his boyfriend had just experienced. He would not give a care of Jace's lewd remarks, Izzy's creepy smirks or even his father's gazes that were usually ladled with disappointment whenever he mentioned Magnus. No nothing could ruin his mood; he was as the mundanes say on cloud 9. .

He stared at his lover's peaceful face, those wonderful eyes closed, and the corners of his lip quirked in a soft smile. He had some of his own love marks, such as the long thin, red lines trailing up the curve of his back where Alec had dug his blunt nails, as Magnus had thrust deeply inside of him. He blushed at the memory of Magnus wonderful eyes staring intensely at him as he screamed in ecstasy when waves of pure bliss rolled over him.

His usual hair-do was a mess, what with Alec's constant pulling on them. Early on in the relationship, the inexperienced teen had discovered in one of their heated make outs that his boyfriend had a kink for having his hair pulled whenever Alec wanted their lips to meet.

Sapphire eyes found bright green eyes staring at him under long silk eyelashes, he felt his stomach roll within it self, the expression Magnus had on his face could only be described as pure love and he swooned wistfully at tenderness those mystical eyes held for him. Alec had vowed to himself that whenever he said the words "I love you" they would be for special moments like the one they were sharing at the present time. He felt those words were sacred and they meant the most when said during the times they were incandescently happy. The younger man had a feeling that Magnus knew this because every time he uttered those three small words that held such potency, the green in his eyes would turn a rich emerald and the dull yellow in them would radiate such delight and joy. He was proud to be the person that made those eyes shine with utter bliss.

Alec replied in a soft voice, "And I love you, Magnus."

He smiled too innocently for someone who had just participated in the activities they had done earlier, before leaning over to peck Magnus parted lips with a gentle kiss.

They held each other's gaze as the younger of the two fell back against the sheets; two strong arms curled themselves around Alec's chest. He sighed contently at the wonderful beat of Magnus' slow-regulating heart beat began to lull him into a deep slumber. His hand reached up for the grasp of his boyfriend hand, they clasped together like perfect puzzle pieces. He was happy; he always was whenever he was with the man beside him, who was whispering sweet nothings, until they sounded more like a low hum. He remembered hearing, the last few decipherable words.

"You are the most wonderful, beautiful exciting person in my life and I hope that one day you will realize that about yourself as well."

~Fin~

**Soooo I was originally going in a different direction with this fic but I just went with the writing flow and this happened. I hope you lovely readers who took the time to read this enjoyed it; I certainly loved writing it at 2 in the morning. Pssh who needs sleep, right? Anyway, reviews make me happier than Magnus in a glitter factory so take a second to write your wonderful comments. **


End file.
